iJust Wanna Be in Your Arms
by SeddieAnonymous
Summary: Based around iQuit iCarly. " I just be in your arms" Sam can't loose the feeling of Freddie's arms. Freddie is now closer to Sam then ever before. All Sam needs is Freddie and she can't let it go. More Seddie friendship than love. One Shot


**To make things less confusing for you guys on the story, here is the deal. I got inspired by the song "When I'm with you" by Faber Drive also partially a song that I wrote "In Your Arms". The story takes place during iQuit iCarly and if you remember in my previous stories how Sam or Freddie mentions "I'll never let you go" stating this scene. You'll finally understand why. It's what happens when your a fluff girl like me. **

Freddie

…

It was all too fast for me to handle. One second Sam is on the platform. Then Carly is on the platform. I watch as they both descend away from me. I watch as the platform titled sending Carly over the edge of it. I was scared. I screamed her name.

" Don't let go!" I yell.

" Why on earth would I let go?" She yelled back showing my redundancy of word choices. Before I knew it Spencer was by my side looking over the window.

" Hold on to the rope Freddie as I send it down to the girls." Spencer says.

" Okay." I hold on to the rope and watch Spencer send it down or in better terms. Throwing it down on Sam's head. I saw her stumble and fall on the platform, slipping down the platform on her belly. All I could see was her back and her dangling head. I felt my heart pump out of my chest. I drop the rope. It was the moment I realized that my life is nothing with her by my side. That I have feelings for her more than a friend.

" Sam!" I yell trying to get through the space between Dave and Spencer. " Sam!" Spencer tries to hold me back but all my head was telling me is to save her, but I can't. I can't be superman and fly out of the window saving her. It became the most horrifying moment of my life.

" Pull!" Spencer exclaims, making my thoughts disappear. I grab the rope and start pulling with all my might. I pull hard again and I see the top of Sam's head. Spencer and I move closer to the window. Sam's arm extends and I take it hosting her up. I feel her hands grip my back and her fingers claw me as I pull her in through the window. Her two feet were now planted on the ground. I keep my arms around her. I look over to Spencer as Carly cries into his shirt.

" Don't let go." Sam says in a low voice. Her voice cracks at the end giving me the notion that she is going to cry.

" I'll never let you go." I say bringing my hand to her hair. I hear her sniffles. I look over to Spencer who nods his head at me in agreement cause we both know what we have to do. I loosely let her go and motion her to Carly's arms. That's when the girl sobs started. Sam and Carly cried like I had never seen before. I look behind me, Fleck and Dave are crying. How manly. I look back at Spencer and I give him a hug of a job well done. I hear the elevator door open.

" What happened?" I hear a man voice ask.

-0-

Sam

…

I sit in the hallway. With my back up against the wall. Carly and I had talked things out both agreeing never to fight like that ever again. I still point the finger at Fleck and Dave because 'Just had to help them out'. I wasn't in the mood still to be in the same room as Carly for….reasons. Then it hit me again. I remember my life flashing before my eyes. First Carly almost dying and then me almost coming to my death. Then I felt what it meant to be held in one's arms.

Freddie's arms. He had this tight grip on me, not letting me go. I felt so safe with his arms as a metaphor for a blanket. . Being wrapped around me. That old childhood blanket I would hold on to whenever I was scared. I can't get the feeling out of my head. A tear falls out of my eyes and rolls down my cheek. I wipe it away.

" Are you okay?" I hear. I look up and see Freddie leaning against his door. I get up and take a small step forward.

" Yeah." I say in this croaking voice. "I'm fine." I add putting a smile on my face that must have looked absolutely fake to Freddie. He had a look on his face that he knew I wasn't fine. It was the same look he had when he pulled me out of the window. Like that without a word from his mouth, I start to cry. Why am I crying? I'm never like this, I'm strong but the near death experience as made me weak. Freddie puts his hand on my shoulder and pulls me into his arms. I wrap my arms around his waist and nuzzle my head into his neck then my crying actually became loud that I couldn't believe it. Freddie has gotten taller and his arms are more muscular making it feel like he was a giant teddy bear. I'm still scared, it happened all too fast. All I wanted was the feeling as I am in Freddie's arms. I choke on my sobs as the poured out.

" It's okay." Freddie says. I feel his hand stroke my hair like before. " If it makes you feel any better, I was scared too, but when I had you in my arms, it was the best feeling in the world." His voice is sweet and calming. His hand brushes the side of my face then I feel his lips kiss my forehead.

" Do you think you can make it home?" Freddie asks in a compassionate voice.

" Please don't let go of me." I say as my crying started to fade away.

" Come on." He only releases me with one arm with the other around my shoulders. I use the back of my hand to wipe off my tears from my cheeks. We walk into his apartment.

" Is your mom gonna be okay with this?" I ask taking a seat on the couch.

" She has a late shift at the hospital tonight." Freddie replies putting his hand out to me. I take it. He takes me to his guest room where then he asks if all be alright and if I need food just go to the fridge. I answered okay to the questions. He states there is pajamas in the drawers then leaves the room. I glance at bedside clock. Ten o' clock. Wow. I've been sitting out the hallway for two hours? That's a new record. I take a seat on the bed and pull off my sneaker then my multiple layers of shirt then my pants. I take a step to the drawers and find a nice big old t-shirt. I put it on. It's so big that it comes half way to my knees like a dress. I plop on to the bed and make my self comfy under the covers.

An hour. I lay in the bed.

Twisting and turning. Not getting on piece of shut eye. It started to drive me insane. I pull off the covers and jump out of the bed. I creep out of the room and into Freddie's straight ahead. He sit-up against his head board, under the covers with his laptop on his lap. No lights on except for the light from his laptop. No wonder they call them 'laptops'.

" Is everything okay?" Freddie asks looking up at me as I stand besides the bed. He wears man-tanks to bed?

" Everything is not okay. I'm tired and I can't fall asleep." I say.

" Why?" He asks.

" I truthfully don't know." I say passing my hand over my forehead, pulling my hair back.

" How about you lie next to me under the covers." Freddie suggests. Am I nuts? Well I think I've already hit bonkers.

" Okay." I say. I don't want to argue and I'm not in the mood for it. Freddie moves over and I take the covers. Getting under them and pulling them over me.

" You tell anyone about this and your dead Benson." I say pointing my finger at him. I had regained my dignity after quite some time. He chuckles and returns to his laptop. I just move a tad making my self comfortable. I rest my head on Freddie's shoulder and see his screen that only had coding on it and he knew what he was doing by the movement of his fingers going as fast a speeding car. God he's such a nerd. I put my arm through the gap between his torso and arm. I feel of sleep clouds over my head and I start to close my eyes.

-0-

Freddie

….

I yawn then hearing the light snores from Sam as her head lies on my shoulder. I move my arm and she doesn't move. I look down at her face. Eyes shut. She's asleep. I see the clock on the laptop information bar. Twenty pasted Eleven. I shut my laptop and put it on the bedside table on my side with succeeding in not waking or moving Sam. I un-cling Sam from my arm. I lie her head down on the other pillow and pull the covers over her shoulders. I lie down and put my head on my pillow. I move her hair back from her face and my figures trace over her ear. I lean in and kiss her on the cheek. A ten second long kiss. Twenty seconds later she moves around and her head rests on my chest and her arm wraps around me. I put my arm over her arm.

" I told you not to let go." Sam says in a sleepy voice as she takes a grip on my shirt.

" I won't Sam." I say. " I never will." I kiss her on the forehead and shut my eyes. Feeling her leg come across mine. Feeling her lungs inhale and exhale. Then that feeling of her lips on my cheek. Long and sweet. Knowing that she has the same feelings for me as I do towards her but actions scream louder than words.


End file.
